Fievel Hood Part 6 - Thought Love
Tanya: Ah, me. Young love. Boy, it's a grand thing. *Olivia: Oh, Tanny, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Tanya: But of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon your uncle, King Basil, will have an outlaw for an inlaw. (Giggles) *Olivia: Oh, Tanny! But when? When? *Tanya: Oh, patience, my dear, patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or forgetful. *Olivia: Oh, I've been lonely for so long. What if he's forgotten all about me?! *(Fievel Singing) *Tony: Hey, lover boy, how's that grub comin', man? I'm starving. *(Fievel Continues Singing) *Tony: Fiev. Fievel. Fi-bear. Hey! *Fievel: OW!! Hey, what? What're you sayin'? *Tony: Oh, forget it. Your mind's not on the food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smelling that sweet perfume. I thought a smell. I think I smell something... burning!! (Choking, Coughing) *Fievel: Hey! Whoa! I-It's boiling over! *Tony: You're burning the chow! *Fievel: Sorry, Tony. Guess I was thinking about Olivia Flaversham again. I can't help it! I love her, Tony! *Tony: Look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around and just--just marry the girl? *Fievel: Marry her?! You can't just walk up to a girl, hand her a boquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?". It just isn't done that way. *Tony: Oh, c'mon, Filly. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Fievel: It's no use, Tony. I've thought it all up. It just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I'' got to offer her? *Tony: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Fievel: I'm serious, Tony! She's a high-born lady of quality. *Tony: So she's got class. So what? *Fievel: I'm an outlaw, that's what! That's no life for a lovely lady who's on the run. What kind of a future is that? *Jiminy Cricket: Oh, for heaven sakes! You're no outlaw. Why, someday, you'll be called a great hero. *Fievel: A hero? Did you hear that, Tony? We've just been pardoned. *Tony: That's a gas. We needn't be arrested yet. (Chuckles) *Jiminy Cricket: All right, laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (Slurping, Coughs) Well done, ain't it? Ol' Cat R. Waul's havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. *Tony: Archery tournament?! Ol' Fiev can win that standin' on his head, huh, Fiev? *Fievel: Thank you, Tony Toponi. But I'm sure we're not invited. *Jiminy Cricket: No, but there's somebody who'll be very dissapointed if ya don't come. *Tony: Yeah. Ol' Bushel Britches, the honorable Warren T. Rat. *Jiminy Cricket: No. Olivia Flaversham. *Fievel: Olivia Flaversham? *Jiminy Cricket: Yeah! She--She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Fievel: Kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lally! Come on, Tony! What're we waitin' for?! *Tony: Wait a minute, Fiev. Hold it. That place will be ''crawling with soldiers. *Fievel: Aha! But, remember, fame hearts never won fair lady. *Tony: Wow. *Fievel: Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Stephen Druschke's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts